


'It's okay.I couldn't sleep anyway.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Baby Boy Kim Yugyeom, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, OT7, Protective Jackson Wang, Work In Progress, Yugyeom is a baby, everyone loves yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 9





	'It's okay.I couldn't sleep anyway.'

**2:19 AM**

Yugyeom hopped that he didn't wake up any of his hyungs when woke up early that morning.It was so early in the morning in fact,that the sun wasn't even up yet.

He knew that his hyungs worried about the fact that he might get up in the middle of the night to go to the practice room and work on their choreography.


End file.
